Isabella Swan meet Marie Thompson
by ecdpm
Summary: The wolves arrived too late, and Bella was changed into a vampire. Bella doesnt know what to do and decides to start fresh, new name, new city, new friends. But she is still madly in love with Edward, will they meet again now that Bella lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything :)**

Laurent took a step forward "Bella look, it's so much better that I found you instead of Victoria"

I couldn't step back away from his advance, I was standing there, frozen "Why is that better?" I choked out. I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the tears that were soon going to fall.

He gracefully took more steps towards me and cupped my cheek with his cold hard hand "Because I'll do it quick and you won't feel a thing, I'll be done before you know it and you won't have to suffer. Honestly you should be thanking me for this" I stared back at him in horror, feeling some tears run down my cheek.

He lowered his hand and inhaled deeply just as breeze passed. He closed his eyes with a smile on his lips. I'm going to die. I tensed as he inclined his mouth to my neck. I was going to die without be able to say goodbye to Charlie or Renee or Jake. I was never going to see Edward again, even though I knew he wouldn't come back for me, he didn't love me. I wanted him to be my last memory, his smile, his beautiful honey eyes, and his crazy bronze hair. His teeth suck into the side of my neck, and I could feel him draining me, every ounce of blood. Suddenly his cold lips weren't on my neck any more, this was it, and he was done. I'm dead. I couldn't feel anything, or hear anything. I didn't even feel the impact when I fell to the floor.

I felt heat on the side of my neck, at first it was just it was nothing but then the heat was rapidly building, soon I felt that my neck was on fire. I didn't understand, I thought dying was a calm, pain free process you know, like follow the light and be happy. People would always say "There in a better place" but this, this is excruciating, bewildering. I would much rather be suffering some kind sick evil torture, anything else than having to feel one more minute of the agony. I was covered in darkness, I couldn't breathe, and I felt like I was being sliced, trampled run over all at the same time times three. Slowly the pain started expanding, I could feel it all over my throat now, and slowly going downwards to my chest and arms. Every centimetre the heat expanded, it got hotter. Soon my whole body was on fire, and I stayed like that. A lot of seconds went by, maybe even minutes, and the pain got worse. Ok, I had to concentrate on something to get my mind of the pain, even if it was little to no help at all.

I listened very closely to my surroundings, and I could hear a cricket, I'm guessing a few centimetres away because I could hear him very clearly, I could also hear a bird chirping on a nearby tree. I concentrated on the song very closely, until he was finished singing and flew away. Unfortunately concentrating on happy animals was not helping me. I'm guessing a lot of time passed because I could feel the temperature growing colder. Why wasn't I cold? Was I still in the meadow? I wasn't sure how I could test that out, it was probably the fact that I was too scared to open my eyes and face my reality, I just wanted the pain to stop. By now, you would think I should be immune to the pain, at least grow accustomed to it, but no. The endless burn raged on, every second growing hotter, and hotter.

I heard something strange, someone is coming. I heard their footsteps getting closer and closer. There was more than one person, was it my angels coming to stop the pain? I sure damn hope so. One of the angels spoke "Do you think she's dead?" It was a man's voice, maybe not a man, maybe a boy, teenager perhaps. Wait a second, I knew that voice. Was that Seth? "I can hear her heart beating extremely fast, but she looks pretty dead to me", I heard a loud thud followed by an "Ow, hey!". Another angel spoke "Of course she's not dead, well technically she is dying. She's in her transformation" Jake? Wait, transformation? What the hell were they talking about? "Do you think Billy will still let us be her friend?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. She may be Bella, but she is a vampire. The treaty doesn't have loop holes" Everything clicked, the pain, the darkness, the only thing that I didn't understand was why was I becoming a vampire? Didn't Laurent finish me off? And how did they know where to find me? Does this mean that we can't be friends anymore? It was silent for a moment, and a voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Jake, do you think we should move her?"

"No, we should leave her here. It's not like we can move her to La Push, it's our territory" His voice sounded a bit off, he wasn't angry, but it was like a mixture between sad, and guilty? I wasn't sure. "Come on Seth, we should go before she wakes up and rips our throats off" I heard Seth chuckle "Bella wouldn't do that, she can't even hurt a fly"

"Seth you know that's going to change when she wakes up right? It's going to be her nature to kill. We might not even be able to see her again" It can't be that bad can it? Is the thirst so unbearable that I would kill my best friend? I honestly doubt that, though I don't have much experience so I shouldn't get ahead of myself.

I heard the footsteps again, but this time they were walking away from me. I was left alone in the meadow, well I think I'm in the meadow, since they didn't move me since what happened with Laurent.

I deduced that the pain started 2 days ago, 48 hours ago, maybe even 60 hours. I knew from Alice that the transformation could take up to 2 to 3 days. It was my second day, the pain should stop any time now. But of course it didn't.

On the good side, the pain started to ease up a little on my toes, and fingertips. It was fading, but fading slowly, at least it was something. I say a few hours past and the only pain I felt was in my chest, it was excruciating, but it was only in my chest. The fire inside my heart got hotter. My heart beat got faster. It was beating like 3 times per second. And I was praying that this would be the end, that it would soon be over. My heart got hotter and faster. I held my breath to ease up the pain, but it did nothing. I balled my fists and squeezed as hard as I could, but no help at all. My back arched from the pain and slumped back on to the floor. But the only difference was when I fell back I had no pain. No pain whatsoever. The only thing I did feel was the thirst, the dry ache in my throat but it was bearable if I didn't think about it.

I slowly opened my eyes, it was night time. Probably two a.m. maybe earlier. I carefully stood, and examined my surroundings. I was in the meadow, I could the stream to my right. I could even see it. It was all so strange, even if it was two in the morning I could see everything perfectly. I looked at the grass, and saw ants, lady bugs, everything. I breathed in, and I felt a horrible ache in my throat, I assume this was my thirst talking, maybe I should go hunting, but I don't know what to do. I decided I should at least give it a try, even though I would have to do it at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything :)**

I wonder if I have a gift, but that's unlikely. Let's see, what was I good at when I was human? I kept walking as I was making a mental list, I had no idea where I was, that's not true, I knew exactly where I was because I was vampire. I had sense of direction, but what I meant was that I have no idea where I was going, I needed to hunt so I needed to get as far away as possible from the human population. I had no idea how to hunt, but I was guessing it was my nature so it would have to be easy.

So far my possible talents were: extreme blushing so I could get any one near me embarrassed, extreme clumsiness so I could get anyone to fall over, and that's about it. I stopped walking and looked around, it was a huge clearing and I couldn't sense anyone was near. There were gigantic trees around me, all shades of green.

Okay, maybe I should climb a tree and wait for an animal to come, or do I just keep walking until I find an animal? But maybe there aren't any animals near. I decided to climb a tree and search for an animal then hunt it down. I searched for the highest tree and I climbed it, it was extremely easy. I looked around and found a baby deer, but it looked so harmless and weak that I kept looking. I found a mountain lion that was very concentrated on something, it was slowly advancing. I looked ahead and found a regular deer drinking water by the river, so I guess the lion was about to hunt it down. I decided I was going to hunt the lion because the big deer was probably the little deer's mother.

So I jumped off the tree and smelt the air around me to tell how far the lion was. Right then something just clicked in me, like a switch, a second ago I was thinking of strategies of how to encounter animals but now all I could think of was drinking the lion's blood. I sprinted forward without thinking to the lion, I guess it was a very forward attack because the lion started running the other way when he heard me. The lion had nothing against me because I was so much faster, I quickly caught up to him and tackled him. I had to give it to him, he was not going to give up, which made it a tad harder to break his neck, but not so much because I snapped in the 3 seconds that followed. Okay, here goes nothing. I leant forward to his neck and bit him, the rest was just relief. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days (if I were human) and just arrived to a giant buffet. I drained the lion and stood up, I examined myself if I had any cuts or bruises, but then remember I was a vampire, so I took that as a no.

I hunted 3 more deers and I was completely satisfied and felt no thirst whatsoever. I needed to start thinking of how I was going to live my life, I couldn't go back to Charlie he would be in too much danger not to mention that he was going to notice to many differences, and that I would live a life of pain until I was old enough to move out. So, I was going to write him a letter and move, but where? And how ? I had no money. No friends, no place to stay. The only real friend I had was Jake. But since I was a vampire we were technically mortal enemies. But he knows that I wouldn't hurt him or his family right, or any human really? I needed to talk to him, set things straight so he couldn't kill me.

So I began my journey to La Push.


End file.
